


Cuffed By The Pack Leader

by Chasitykins



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Overboss - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, animal references because this is Mason leader of the Pack we're talking about, intercourse, possible nuka world spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasitykins/pseuds/Chasitykins
Summary: Nora wakes up next to an Alpha eager to continue playing with her, whether she's ready or not.





	

Something soft and a little wet along her neck wakes Nora up. Behind her is a fuzzy brick of warmth, which she instinctively cuddles against. She keeps her eyes closed and lets the tenderness guide her back to sleep. Then she jerks out of the dreamy haze as something sharp sinks into her skin.

"Hey, Boss."

Mason's low voice rolls into her ear. Right. Nora had made the mistake of, uh, mating with the Pack leader last night. It had been fun and games until he cuffed her to the cage they screwed around in.

The cage she's _still_ cuffed to. Mercy, her arms are sore. At least he gave her enough slack so she could roll to her side and catch some z's.

He had apparently slept with her the whole night, his muscular arms protectively around her. A fact she had a hard time processing her feelings over.

"You had your fun yet?" she spits. "Let me out."

His hands trail down to her bare tits. Nora curses herself silently for liking the way he pinches her nipples and massages her breasts. Not too gently. Just the right amount of roughness.

Mason's facial hair tickles her neck as he nibbles at her skin. It's devastatingly delightful. So is the splash of faded, colorful paint between her thighs, the mark he left on her while eating her pussy out.

God, Mason had lapped at her like a _dog_. The mere memory makes Nora's clit swell.

"I'm going to fuck you first," he says and shifts himself a few inches down.

A statement. Not a question. He grabs her top thigh and swings her leg over his hip. The tip of his thick cock probes at Nora's cunt teasingly.

She jerks away, but she can't get far between his nails digging into her and the handcuffs keeping her trapped to the cage.

"I got to make this fast unless you want the whole zoo to watch."

Goddammit. His husky voice in her ear sends a shiver through her, and the whole situation is somehow electric. A dark part of Nora wants to be Mason's plaything.

But she shouldn't submit so easily. Not when she's the Overboss. Not when she's supposed to be the most powerful person in the park.

Without bothering to check if she's ready, Mason thrusts into Nora. She gasps, causing him to clamp her mouth with his hand. He slid in a lot easier than she thought he would.

"Don't make a noise, you're going to attract predators," he growls and thrusts into her again. "And I'm the kind of leader who doesn't mind sharing his leftovers."

She moans into his hand. Why, why, why does every word out of his sexy mouth turn her into putty? What is it about Mason that brings out her baser side?

He keeps pumping into her, slowly and deeply. Stretches her cunt with his solid, long cock. She sways her hips to keep up with him, eager to get fucked until she's split in two. Every moment he's not inside her, she misses him.

Mason doesn't warn her when he cums. He sinks his teeth into her shoulder and lets his hot seed spill into her. He waits until his cock softens completely before pulling out of her.

Nora pants, dying for her turn to cum. If Mason did this on purpose just to tease her...

"Mason, please," she whimpers.

He chuckles. "Guess you deserve a little release too."

Mason leisurely trails his fingers from her thigh over to her clit. He rubs her until she's unable to stop writhing in pleasure.

"Such a wet girl," he murmurs. "Cum for your master."

Fuck, fuck, fuck. How is he so hot? She presses against his palm and rides it until she sees stars.

After she climaxes, Mason flips Nora onto her back. She forgot how glorious he is in the buff, minus the necklace around his collarbones. She hates the way she loves how his colorful face has blurred into a muddy mix of animalistic lust.

He hovers over her and unlocks the cuffs around her wrists. His muscles glisten with sweat, and she aches to get fucked in the mouth by his cock, mere inches from her lips. She swallows hard, sure that's the next thing to happen.

The Pack leader surprises Nora. He massages her arms until the feeling's back in them and kisses her wrists when he's finished.

"You in pain?" he asks. "Need a Stimpak or some drugs? Food?"

"Huh?"

Mason shimmies down until his face brushes against hers. His mustache dances on her cheeks, and being so close to him melts everything inside Nora.

"You've taken care of my gang. Let me take care of you, Boss."

He brings her lower lip in between his. The heady musk of sex, earth, and metal overwhelms Nora as she sinks into his possessive kiss. There is not a single part of Mason she dislikes.

Mason breaks away and flashes her a toothy smile. "And if I don't take care of my chew toys, they break so quickly."

...yep, she loves that part, too.


End file.
